This invention generally relates to a mounting structure for adjustably mounting members of a vehicle suspension assembly for purposes of providing axle alignment, selected axle load distribution, and the like. Various devices are known in the art for providing similar types of adjustments. One example of such adjustment is the use of an eccentric bushing of a type shown in applicant's Pat. Nos. 3,751,063, 3,912,294, 3,614,123, 3,625,538, and 3,801,086. Another example of such a device is the use of an elongated slot arrangement as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,854 to Masser and 3,960,388 to Strader, et al. A disadvantage of the elongated slot has been the need to lock the members in their adjusted position by means of a permanent weld making it difficult for the operator of the vehicle to make his own adjustments as may be necessary, for example, under varying load distribution conditions on a vehicle having multiple axles.
The adjustable mounting structure of the present invention provides both precise adjustment over a wide range together with the versatility that it can be used at the axle seat for aligning the axle while maintaining a rigid mounting structure for the axle, or for adjustment of load distribution between axles with a multiple axle vehicle, and provides the further versatility operator without the need for disassembling permanently welded members.
The present invention can be used with various types of suspension assemblies, as shown for example, generally by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,165, 3,614,123, 3,632,128, 3,625,538, 3,751,063, and 3,912,294, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, and thus can be used with single axle, tandem axle, trailing axle, and triaxle suspensions. The mounting structure of this invention is for adjustably mounting two members of the suspension together, and may be used for mounting an axle seat to a member operatively connecting the axle seat to the chassis for generally up and down movement of the axle relative to the chassis upon loading and unloading the axle, or may be for pivotally connecting adjacent beam members of a triaxle suspension for purposes of adjustable load distribution between axles.
Generally, the present invention includes a pin extending through aligned openings in the members connected by the mounting structure. The openings in one of the members are greater in dimension in at least one transverse direction than the corresponding size dimension of the pin at the location of the enlarged openings. Means are provided for releasably locking or tightening the pin against transverse movement within the enlarged opening such that when the pin is released it may be moved within the enlarged opening in the direction of greater dimension and thereby move one of the members relative to the other to affect axle alignment, adjustment of axle load distribution, and the like.
This adjustment or movement may be provided with precision at least within certain limits through means having a shank extending through said members and having an eccentric shank portion that engages one of the members whereby rotation of the shank imparts precise movement of one of the members relative to the other as allowed by movement of the pin within the enlarged opening when the pin is in the unlocked condition. Means are also provided for releasably locking the eccentric shank against rotation.
In one embodiment of the invention, the pin itself includes the eccentric shank portion such that the adjacent members may be pivotally joined by the mounting structure of this invention. In another embodiment, the eccentric shank is included in a bushing assembly spaced from the pin and may be used to rigidly join two members together as may be desirable in mounting an axle seat to the vehicle suspension without the need of other members to stabilize the seat. These embodiments may also be combined as with a multiple axle suspension with the corresponding combined advantages of both.